The Order of the Diamond Star
The Order of the Diamond Star is a secret society that was founded in 1768 by Norris Branson, the infamous criminal mastermind. They are most noted for The Great Purge of 1848, when they attempted to kill everyone passing on the Oregon Trail. History The Order of the Diamond Star was founded in 1768 by Norris Branson after he stole The Cherokee Skull, a mystical artifact he claimed told him the ways of the supernatural and the origin of life on Earth. The order originally consisted of 18 men to whom Norris imparted his newfound knowledge. The society remained unknown until 1794, when they attempted to kidnap George Washington. Their plan failed and Norris Branson and 15 other members of the order were imprisoned. The remaining two members, Vincent North and Eustace G. Aberdeen, fled out west where they began to recruit Native Americans across the land to their cult using primarily the hypnotic power of The Cherokee Skull. In 1810, Vincent North traveled to France to meet with Napoleon. It is said that Napoleon secretly joined the order, as from 1810 on Napoleon's eyes would glow on cold nights. Vincent North then travelled to London to meet with King George III, who publicly declared himself a member of The Order of the Diamond Star, despite Vincent North claiming that he was not. George III quickly forgot about the order. Vincent also met with Beethoven, supposedly giving him inspiration for his 9th Symphony. Beethoven rarely spoke about his meetings with Vincent, but it is widely speculated that Beethoven joined the order. In October of 1810, Vincent, who had been rapidly ageing, died with Beethoven himself at his bedside. Back in the United States, Aberdeen had already begun taking full control of the order. He had recruited 12 men to be his closest followers, among whom was Jackson Elliott, who would later become the leader of the order. However, it was Richard Farslun who Aberdeen had named his successor. Jackson Elliott, determined to run the group, began building up support within the 12. Rumors of his treachery soon came to Aberdeen, who in 1813 banished Elliott from the society. Aberdeen had vastly underestimated the support Elliott had gain and was shocked when Elliott murdered Farslun right in front of him. Jackson Elliott took 8 supporters from Aberdeen's closest followers, as well as 150 other members and vowed to return. Distraught, Aberdeen sought counsel with The Cherokee Skull. It is said that The Cherokee Skull announced his doom, and told him to beware of a traveler from a distant land. It was in early 1814 when a mysterious traveler known simply as Mr. Valentine showed up. Greatly disturbed, Aberdeen attempted to have Mr. Valentine executed, but Mr. Valentine somehow escaped. Aberdeen seemed then to cross the threshold over into insanity, and immediately ordered an attack on Jackson Elliott, who had set up a compound some 15 miles away. On the morning of May 3, 1814, Aberdeen led 217 men on an attack against Elliott. Despite being outnumbered, Elliott quickly turned the tide of the battle in his favor upon realizing that Aberdeen's tactics were erratic due to him losing his grip on reality. Indeed, Aberdeen fled the moment Elliott led his men out of the compound for an attack, and later claimed he had seen Mr. Valentine watching on a hill nearby. Without any direction or leader, the forces of Aberdeen fell into a state of chaos, with many abandoning the battle completely. Elliott rode his men straight back to the village of The Order of the Diamond Star and rallied everyone to his cause. A massive manhunt for Aberdeen began and he was found 2 days later, dying in the desert. Aberdeen's last words were disconnected ramblings about Mr. Valentine, The Cherokee Skull, and a dark evil rising in the land. It is claimed that in his last moments, he pointed to the horizon and tried to scream, but died instead. When those who had found him looked, they saw a man standing far in the distance. It is traditionally held that this man was Mr. Valentine. Jackson Elliott began a long campaign to convert people across the world to his cause. He began sending out missionaries in 1818, who set up centers in New York City, London, Paris, Istanbul, and Jerusalem. Category:Secret Societies